The Twilight 25 – Round 3
by daisy3853
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on the photo prompts given for Round Three of the Twilight 25 on Livejournal. Various POVs, pairings, and ratings will be featured. Likely to be Canon/AU heavy.
1. prompt one

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the **_**Twilight**_** series. I'm just playing around.**

**

* * *

**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

Prompt #: 1

Pen name: daisy3853

Pairing: Jasper/Maria

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

She stands by his side, her long dark hair as wild and untamed as she. Her greedy eyes feast hungrily on the bloodless war before her, and with each metallic shriek, she's closer to her coup.

The city will submit to her, as he has.

Absorbed in reflected bloodlust, he watches the bodies fall. They're meaningless, faceless – just as the countless human lives he's taken. Each falls upon the other: one more body, one more chink in their opponent's armor, one step closer to victory.

The carnage surrounds them.

Despair consumes him.

He wonders how much longer he will survive.

* * *

**So, here we go again with the Twilight 25. If you follow the link above you'll find all the picture prompts... I'm trying to post these in the right order to keep it simple. :) Thank you for reading!**

**Thank you to Legna989 for looking this one over.  
**


	2. prompt two

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the **_**Twilight**_** series. I'm just playing around.

* * *

**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

Prompt #: 2

Pen name: daisy3853

Pairing: Sam

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

The neon sign reminds him of the father who deserted him. He fights the anger.

His hands shake with tremors first, and he clenches them into controlled fists. His arms are next; he crosses them over his chest tightly. Once the shaking spreads through his torso, he knows it won't be stopped.

He flees to the woods, running faster than any man should, but not fast enough to escape his heritage.

The rage consumes him. His clothing falls away in shreds. Without missing a step, he's now running on four legs.

His blood is his father's. He will never escape.

* * *

**Thank you to justaskalice for reading this one.**


	3. prompt three

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the **_**Twilight**_** series. I'm just playing around.

* * *

**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

Prompt #: 3

Pen name: daisy3853

Pairing: Alice

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

She stands alone in a deserted road, dancing to the music no one else can hear. She hopes for a party in her future, but tonight she's all dressed up with nowhere to go.

She's restless as she wanders the city in solitude, willing the lazy world to catch up with her fantasies.

She stumbles as the vision overtakes her. She sees her life – vibrant, happy, and fulfilling. She sees her love, her family. She sees everything she's been waiting for, crystal clear yet out of reach.

She smiles to herself, knowing her loneliness is almost at an end.

Almost.

* * *

**Thank you to americnxidiot and justaskalice for looking at this one for me.**


	4. prompt four

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the **_**Twilight**_** series. I'm just playing around.

* * *

**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

Prompt #: 4

Pen name: daisy3853

Pairing: Bella

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

They said my life would end in fire, but I feel ice.

Liquid ice so cold it burns me inside-out. It flows thickly through my veins, a frozen river with countless branches. It seeps beneath my skin, through my muscles, and deep into my bones. It steals my organs one-by-one, until they're eternally frozen.

In the end it conquers my heart, and after a few stuttering beats we're both still as death. When its rhythm ceases, I wake.

I'm colder than cold, all wintry flesh and sharp features.

My voice is frosty, cutting. I am raw. Bitter.

* * *

**Thank you to ingenuefic for the beta on this one.**


	5. prompt five

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the **_**Twilight**_** series. I'm just playing around.

* * *

**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

Prompt #: 5

Pen name: daisy3853

Pairing: Edward

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

On sunny days I'm trapped indoors, alone while Carlisle safely wanders the hospital. It is on such days that I try to remember my human life.

I open the box carefully, my fingers brushing over the fissure in the wooden lid, a memory of the first time I tried to open it only a few months into this life. I concentrate on controlling my strength and handling the treasures inside cautiously.

I lift the fragile parchment to my nose, inhaling deeply. Her scent – it must be hers – floods my senses. I close my eyes and try to remember her. My mother.

* * *

**Thank you to justaskalice for reading this for me.**


	6. prompt six

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the **_**Twilight**_** series. I'm just playing around.

* * *

**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

Prompt #: 6

Pen name: daisy3853

Pairing: Edward/Renesmee

Rating: K+

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

She curls up in my lap, and together we open to chapter six and start reading.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Why does uncle Jake hate _Harry Potter_?"

Her curiosity never ceases.

"He thinks the werewolves are unrealistic."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Are wizards real?"

"That depends on who you ask."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, baby?" I laugh. This could go on all night.

"I love you."

I wish I could adequately show her what it does to me when she says those three little words. Instead I tuck her into my chest and kiss her head, whispering into her hair, "I love you more."

* * *

**Thanks to IngenueFic and justaskalice for reading this for me. Love to Oscar519 who loves Dadward something fierce.**


	7. prompt seven

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the **_**Twilight**_** series. I'm just playing around.

* * *

**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

Prompt #: 7

Pen name: daisy3853

Pairing: Jasper

Rating: M

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

I follow her down the darkened path – one that she should have shied away from. Several of the lights along the sidewalk have burned out; her father ought to have taught her better than to be so reckless. This is her own fault, really. She should know better. She'll pay the price for her stupidity.

Her senses are heightened in the encroaching darkness, and deep down she knows something is lurking – something dangerous. I duck into the shadows faster than she can spare a backward glance. It doesn't matter; she knows I'm there. Her mind doesn't understand yet, but her body does. On the most basic level, she's getting ready to fight.

She's getting nervous now. She's beginning to understand how careless she's been. She digs in her purse and grips a tiny canister in her hand. Pepper spray? Unbelievable. I hope she's feisty.

Adrenaline oozes through her veins in waves so thick and heavy I can taste them on my tongue. I can hear her heart racing. If mine could still beat, it would mimic hers. Mine in anticipation. Hers in desperation. I can practically feel the thrumming of her blood as it pulses in her veins. So close now. So very close. The venom pools in response, lubricating my teeth and tongue and dripping in excess down my throat. I lick my lips, ready for the endgame.

She quickens her step – a mistake. I follow suit. You don't provoke your predator. Most of us enjoy a good game of cat and mouse. Naughty girl.

I inhale, breathing her in. The blood – oh God, the blood. It's amazing how much flavor a little fear adds. Her scent transforms again and again as she reaches new heights of distress, anxiety, regret, panic… I lose track of the individual threads of her despair, delighting in the overall mix. I have to swallow more pools of venom.

She steps into a patch of light and I follow, careful to avert my gaze so she won't see the devil in my eyes. No, not yet. Her heart stutters and she's confused. I offer my aid, chastising her for being careless and alone so late at night. I play the chivalrous gentleman to perfection and watch as she takes the bait. She takes a hasty step closer, blushing shamefully and making her excuses. She's young and naive. She swears she'll never do it again. I think part of her understands she's not going to live long enough to have the chance. That part of her lies dormant, hypnotized by my charms. I grin and watch her gulp down her fear. Her nervous laughter dissipates in the air between us.

I feel the hope radiating off of her. She wants to believe I won't hurt her. She needs something to cling to.

I pull back my charming facade and smile menacingly as I feel her terror slowly seep back in. Her heart rate accelerates, her breaths grow quick and shallow, and her skin develops the slightest sheen of a sweat. She's ripe for the picking now. I concentrate on her fears, echoing and multiplying them, sending back wave upon wave. She steps backward hurriedly, finally understanding that the end is near. She could run, but it won't make a difference. She could hide, but I would find her. She could stand her ground and fight me, but that will just make this more enjoyable. Oh, God, I hope she fights me.

Her anxiety peaks and I make my move. I sneak in behind her, snaking my arm around her waist in an iron grip. I finally lay hands on her skin and absorb the thrill of her panic. This is my favorite part of the hunt. The terror radiates tenfold off each point of contact between us. So much more potent than it was when I was simply standing near her. Her skin on mine completes the circuit and I soak it all in, relishing the effect I have on her.

She doesn't scream; she's beyond screams now. Her breaths are strangled and weak, and I take my time with her. She knows where this is going, and every extra second I drag it out increases the high. I skim my nose along her shoulder and her neck. I graze her jugular and inhale sharply. I run my nose along its path, feeling the warmth of the flowing blood beneath. I switch sides, and my lips find the carotid. I smile against her. It throbs and pulses beneath her soft, porcelain skin. I turn her, forcing her to face me. I watch the comprehension dawn on her face when she registers my crimson eyes. She sees death in them.

Her can of pepper spray clatters uselessly to the sidewalk.

Her heart beats frantically, as if trying to squeeze a lifetime of beats into its few remaining moments. I wonder if she can hear it as clearly as I can. Surely she must. The force of it flows from her body into mine, and it's almost as if my own heart is reborn. Almost.

I absorb her fear and the flood of power her adrenaline brings, pretending the energy courses through my frozen veins instead of hers. I'm high on it and I pull her in close, bringing my lips to her throat once more. Her arms fight me at first. They pound helplessly at my granite chest. I smell the blood pooling in her fists. There will be bruises if she has enough blood left when I'm through with her. She claws at me frantically and her fingernails shatter, too weak to find purchase against my unyielding skin.

I prepare myself for the kill; it's no longer polite to play with my food. She senses the calm that has settled over me, and I let it wash over her as well. Her hands fist tightly in my shirt, and if not for her weak, trembling knees I would say she was pulling me closer. No matter. I bare my teeth, wet with venom, and sink them into her flesh. She gasps. They slide in without a hint of resistance; each time this happens I groan at the sensation.

I take long, fluid pulls of her sweet hot blood. It slides thickly down my throat, and for a moment it radiates heat through my undead body. For a moment I feel alive, more alive than I can ever remember. For a moment I am warm, full, satiated. Her blood flows into my lifeless body and her heart beats against my empty chest. This is why I take joy in the hunt. I live for this fleeting moment of power and vitality.

As always, the feeling fades too soon. Her heart slows and then stops before I even finish drinking. Her breaths have long since cooled against me, and then they disappear entirely. Her fists fall heavily between us; her drained body sags. I drop her carefully to the ground and stand upright, wiping away a trail of bloody warmth that dribbles down my chin.

My body is high on her blood, but once again I'm alone. My thirst is quenched, for now, but the emptiness around me is suffocating. Without her fear, her hope, her agony, it is only me. Her blood will cool and dissipate. Without her energy feeding me, I am dead once more.

I wander the path aimlessly, already aching for my next kill.

* * *

**Thank you so much to Oscar519 for her speedy beta work, and to tehrager for the pre-read.**


	8. prompt eight

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the **_**Twilight**_** series. I'm just playing around.

* * *

**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

Prompt #: 8

Pen name: daisy3853

Pairing: Bella

Rating: M

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Cool fingers tease my skin into gooseflesh as he slowly peels off my shirt. A grin quirks his lips before they find my neck, my chest, my neck again. My head falls heavily against the wall. He laughs.

My breath catches when needy hands slide lower, lower, and lower still. He cups my thighs and lifts effortlessly, pushing until my back hits the wall.

His hips hold me steady while his hands pin mine roughly above my head.

Dark eyes stare shamelessly, and my traitor heart races. I know he can hear it.

His excitement becomes my own.

I smile.

* * *

**If you know me, you know whose dark eyes those are. **

**Thank you to Oscar519 and IngenueFic for reading this over.**


	9. prompt nine

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the **_**Twilight**_** series. I'm just playing around.

* * *

**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

Prompt #: 9

Pen name: daisy3853

Pairing: Charlie and Bella

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Her room shouldn't feel this empty.

The chair he'd rock her to sleep in sits idly in the corner, and the quilt his mother made hangs forgotten on her crib. Her first sonogram haunts him from its frame on the old pine dresser, reminding him of that moment he realized that at 23, his life would never be the same. He thought he was scared then, but now he'd give anything to go back to those first few months of excitement and uncertainty.

He stands alone at the window, surrounded by Bella's things, watching as Renee takes his world away.

* * *

**Thank you to Hmonster4 for helping me fix this one.**


	10. prompt ten

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the **_**Twilight**_** series. I'm just playing around.

* * *

**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

Prompt #: 10

Pen name: daisy3853

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

They lie beneath an ancient tree, unnaturally still. Not even their breath disturbs the air. The autumn leaves appear in shades of gold and crimson, but he sees only her, not the natural beauty above.

He remembers days spent in the shade of a similar tree. His head against her beating chest. Her warmth soaking into his skin.

He remembers warm summer evenings, and how she gasped excitedly as the first lightning bugs appeared.

Now he sees each day since she awoke in new life, and the journey her eyes took from crimson to gold.

She kisses him; he smiles.

* * *

**Thank you to IngenueFic for her help with this one.**


	11. prompt eleven

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the **_**Twilight**_** series. I'm just playing around.

* * *

**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

Prompt #: 11

Pen name: daisy3853

Pairing: Emmett/Rose, Jasper, Edward, and Garrett

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

I dial her number and hold my breath.

"Jasper?"

"Hey, Rose."

"Where the hell's Emmett? Alice only sees an empty highway."

"That's sort of the point."

"Excuse me?"

"We kidnapped him for some old school road trip fun."

"He went willingly?"

"Umm…" Emmett nudges me; this needs to look good or she'll never forgive him. "Three against one, Rose. Even this bear couldn't take us."

"How much _fun _are we talking?"

"One week's worth. Listen, don't worry. He'll be waiting for you at the altar."

"Jasper? If not, I'll remove your balls and burn the pieces."

She would.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

**That would be the Cullens' version of a bachelor party sometime post-BD. This is for Hmonster4 because an epic bromance road trip was her idea. This isn't exactly an epic bromance, but I think the following week would be. ;)  
**

**Thank you to Oscar519 for helping me rework this and to Lucette21 for giving the thumbs up. :)**


	12. prompt twelve

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the **_**Twilight**_** series. I'm just playing around.**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

Prompt #: 12

Pen name: daisy3853

Pairing: Aro

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

He sits upon his throne, the picture of practiced indifference. His steepled hands somehow seem menacing rather than pious as his fingers drum rhythmically against each other. The motion is hypnotic, as is his ruby stare.

The afternoon sun filters dimly through the skylights, casting just enough of a glow on the ghostly bodies beneath to render them truly otherworldly.

He watches as their ignorant prey wanders in. A lovely, careless young woman carrying a picnic basket ventures too close. He wants her. The corner of his mouth drifts up ever so slightly in anticipation of his own macabre snack.

* * *

**Thank you to Oscar519 for all her help with this one.**


	13. prompt thirteen

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the **_**Twilight**_** series. I'm just playing around.

* * *

**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

Prompt #: 13

Pen name: daisy3853

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

I never fully appreciated silence. I hardly remember how peaceful it was to lie upon my bed, alone, without a head full of chatter disturbing me.

I never understood the value of sleep. At seventeen, I couldn't imagine that someday my nights would be endless instead of filled with dreams.

Then one day, I awoke into a new world. One that screamed itself hoarse and kept screaming. I am never at peace, never at rest, never alone.

But here – as I hold her close while her silent mind dreams – all else fades away.

She is the only peace I seek.

* * *

**Thank you to justaskalice for reading this for me.**


	14. prompt fourteen

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the **_**Twilight**_** series. I'm just playing around.

* * *

**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

Prompt #: 14

Pen name: daisy3853

Pairing: Seth

Rating: M

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Everyone acts like this "transformation" is a bad thing, but I don't understand.

Sure, the growing pains suck, but I'm almost as tall as the others now. I'm ten times stronger than I was last month, and I get stronger every day. Even Jake can't push me around anymore. I'm strong enough to push back.

I can run so fucking fast – faster than Leah, no matter what she says.

I could climb any tree, no matter how high. I just don't have time.

I hated always being "the kid." Now, with all of this new power, I'm more than that.

* * *

**Thank you so much to Oscar519 for helping me rework this. **


	15. prompt fifteen

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the **_**Twilight**_** series. I'm just playing around.**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

Prompt #: 15

Pen name: daisy3853

Pairing: Victoria

Rating: M

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

I thought I learned the meaning of bloodthirsty the first time I awoke. My throat burned like nothing I'd ever felt, and I lost count of how many bodies I drained in those first days, just trying to soothe the ache. It eventually faded.

Now I know I was wrong because this – _this_ is bloodthirsty. I'm a newborn again, seeing red everywhere. Seeing _blood_ everywhere. Except this time it doesn't matter how many bodies lie empty at my feet because nothing dulls my hunger. I could be drowning in blood.

This time, I don't just want blood.

I want _hers_.

* * *

**Thank you to WhatsMyNomDePlume for reading this over for me. **


	16. prompt sixteen

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the **_**Twilight**_** series. I'm just playing around.

* * *

**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

Prompt #: 16

Pen name: daisy3853

Pairing: Marcus

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Every hallway he walks down is empty.

Every room he sits in is empty.

His heart, his life, his world – all empty.

Because without her, there is only emptiness. No matter how many bodies surround him, he's alone. Every voice he hears isn't hers. He no longer wants, needs, or loves. He only feels loss.

Then one day he opens his eyes. The unlikely pair standing before him should be an impossibility. Her beating heart defies his thirst, defies his very nature. Yet they love, and he _feels_ it.

And if only for that moment, he remembers her without pain.


	17. prompt seventeen

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the **_**Twilight**_** series. I'm just playing around.

* * *

**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

Prompt #: 17

Pen name: daisy3853

Pairing: Heidi

Rating: M

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Heidi lures them in a serpentine path through ornate hallways and into a cold dark antechamber. They can't imagine what evil lurks beyond this eerie corridor, and their ignorant chatter amuses her.

An ominous welcoming party awaits as they emerge into the main chamber.

She hears whispers – and only a few – from those who feel it. They fear this spine-tingling chill that surrounds them. The unnatural stillness curls their toes. Hearts race, and blood pumps faster as a sinister silence settles over the room. She smiles.

She watches each human fall silent enough to realize his own death approaches.

* * *

**Thank you to IngenueFic for helping me fix this one.**


	18. prompt eighteen

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the **_**Twilight**_** series. I'm just playing around.

* * *

**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

Prompt #: 18

Pen name: daisy3853

Pairing: Leah

Rating: M

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Today he told me he loves her, and I threw his letters away.

I wonder if he whispers sweet secrets in her ear when they're all alone – secrets that were ours. I hope he imagines my lips when he kisses hers and thinks of me when he fucks her. I wonder if it's the same for him or better. I bet this time when he says "I love you" he means forever.

But none of his words matter. Not anymore.

I sit alone in the window as angry tears slide down my cheeks, watching the rain wash away his words.

* * *

**Thank you to Oscar519 for taking a look at this.**


	19. prompt nineteen

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the **_**Twilight**_** series. I'm just playing around.

* * *

**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

Prompt #: 19

Pen name: daisy3853

Pairing: Esme

Rating: K+

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Her hands ghost over silent keys, her heart aching more than yesterday.

She hasn't had the nerve to come near his piano, let alone play, but she knows the layer of dust collecting would upset him. If he comes home – _when_ he comes home – she wants him to stay. She wants him to walk in the door like the past five months never happened and sit down upon this very bench to play.

She brushes away the dust carefully, watching as it scatters into the air.

She tries a few notes of a familiar lullaby, but they drift away, unfinished.


	20. prompt twenty

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the **_**Twilight**_** series. I'm just playing around.

* * *

**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

Prompt #: 20

Pen name: daisy3853

Pairing: Edward

Rating: M

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

I follow him down a deserted road. Anyone watching would think me the hunter, but they can't see his intentions as I can.

He finds the one he's been searching for and makes his move, pinning her against the wall. He covers her mouth with a sweaty palm before she screams.

Before they even realize I'm there, I've forced him down an alley and begun to drain him. As he slips out of consciousness, a small child and loving wife flash through his mind.

It's in these moments that I know I'm truly not a hero, but rather the devil.

* * *

**Thank you to WhatsMyNomDePlume for helping me with this.**


	21. prompt twenty one

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the **_**Twilight**_** series. I'm just playing around.

* * *

**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

Prompt #: 21

Pen name: daisy3853

Pairing: Bella

Rating: K+

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

It's hot today.

The kind of heat that sticks thickly to your skin and makes the air shimmer before your eyes. You taste it on your tongue as soon as you walk out your front door. The air conditioning seeps out of your skin, and the shock of the change raises all the little hairs on your arms. It makes you shiver.

It's the kind of heat I've only known here, and as uncomfortable as it can be, it's somehow still comforting.

This is what I know. How I was raised.

This is me.

But somehow I know something's missing.


	22. prompt twenty two

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the **_**Twilight**_** series. I'm just playing around.

* * *

**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

Prompt #: 22

Pen name: daisy3853

Pairing: Jasper

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

I spend all day in empty rooms. Apparently no one else in Philadelphia enjoys being indoors on a sunny day.

Lucky me.

I relax and take a deep breath. I still smell the kid who took my ticket, but the walls here are thick and the burn is slight.

The city's full of warm bodies tempting me in ways they don't even understand. Each heart left beating is a victory. Every drop of blood untasted makes me stronger.

At night I seek them out. I survive on them. Come daylight, I'm one of them.

Even as I thirst for them.

* * *

**Thank you to Ingenuefic for helping me with this one.**


	23. prompt twenty three

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the **_**Twilight**_** series. I'm just playing around.

* * *

**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

Prompt #: 23

Pen name: daisy3853

Pairing: Leah

Rating: M

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

I feel like I've been waiting for this break forever.

"Fuck," I mutter. The goddamn lighter is out. I try again anyway, desperate for a spark.

A deep voice startles me. "Need a light?"

I nod, silent, and lean toward his proffered lighter. I cup my hand around the flame to shield it and feel a shock where his skin brushes mine. I look up, meeting his heavy gaze. I can't remember the last time I felt this, but there it is in the pit of my stomach – anticipation.

My bitterness melts away with the first drag, and I smile.

* * *

**Thank you to Legna989 for coming up with the idea for this one and reading it over for me. It's a little look at post-BD Leah.  
**


	24. prompt twenty four

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the **_**Twilight**_** series. I'm just playing around.

* * *

**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

Prompt #: 24

Pen name: daisy3853

Pairing: James

Rating: M

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

He finds her in the park on her evening jog. She looks like fun, and he likes to play.

He follows her home, undetected, and stands outside her window while she gets ready for bed. She leaves it open, inviting in the night and with it, him.

She can't see him in the darkness, but she feels his eyes on her. She thinks the chill is just the breeze on her sweaty skin. The wind carries her scent until he tastes it on his tongue. He's growing impatient now.

He creeps in silently, quenching his thirst before she can scream.

* * *

**Thank you to justaskalice and Oscar519 for checking this for me.**


	25. prompt twenty five

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the **_**Twilight**_** series. I'm just playing around.

* * *

**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

Prompt #: 25

Pen name: daisy3853

Pairing: Kate

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

I watch flames devour our mother. I'm powerless to save her.

On the surface I'm composed – I must be – but inside I'm screaming. I want to make them feel what I feel – this all-consuming mix of rage and loss and desperation that's pulling me apart. I want to tear them to pieces and watch as they burn in agony.

Irina crumples into a heap at our feet, her body shaking with tearless sobs. Tanya tries to pull her hand away when I accidentally shock her, but I hold tight.

The sun sinks behind us, and now we're alone together.

* * *

**Thank you to Oscar519 and Lucette21 for reading this one for me.  
**

**Well that's it for the Twilight 25. Thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing, and for putting up with the inbox spam over the last couple weeks. :) **


End file.
